Love Story
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: LILEY. Taylor Swift's song Love Story. R


**AN: ****Ok, this is to lighten my mood after I wrote Just A Dream**

**Disclaimer: Dont' own it**

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air_

Miley walked out onto her balconey, and looked up into the night air.

Looking through the woods, she was waiting for her to come and save her.__

See the lights,  
See the party the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know

Miley walked into the party her dad was holding, and looked around, at all the fancy gowns, all the fancy people in general.

She felt out of place, until she spotted the other girl standing there.

The blonde girl broke through the crowd, and bumped into Miley, causing a blush to form on her cheeks, and she pulled Miley back up.

"Hello there" the blonde said, and Miley smiled.

Then, her dad called her, and her brother pulled on her arm, and Miley frowned.

The blonde shrugged, and yelled out, "Name's Lilly!".__

That you were romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Almost a week later, Miley sat in her room, bored out of her mind, and playing on the computer.

She heard a couple of small pebbles hit her window, and jumped up, throwing the window open so fast, she was shocked that it didn't shatter.

"Hey" she said, smiling brightly.

"Hello there" Lilly said, repeating her line from the first time they had met.

Miley was about to reply, when her bedroom door shot open, and her dad pulled her by the shirt, and she fell back onto her bed.

"You stay away from my daughter!" Robbie yelled out the window, but Lilly was already gone.__

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

A small rock came flying through Miley's open window, and she grabbed it, and noticed the note tied to it.

_'Meet me in the garden, in about ten minutes, climb down'_

Miley climbed out of her window, and onto her roof, and jumped down.

She ran to the garden about a block from her house, and sat there waiting for Lilly to make her apperance.__

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quite cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Let's keep this down for a little while  
Cause you were romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from juliet  
But you were everything to me  
And I was begging you please don't go and I said

"Miles!" Lilly yelled, running up to the other girl.

Miley smiled and stood up off the ground, and soon felt Lilly's arms around her, and pulled away from the hug slowley.

Lilly smiled and played with Miley's hair for no less then a second, before Miley crashed her lips onto the other girl's, and felt her respond right away.

"I'll be dead if my dad catches me" Miley whispered, and Lilly nodded.

"Let's keep this queit, you're dad will freak, we both know it, go back home" Lilly said, and Miley nodded, a little saddened by what she had said.

"Bye" Lilly whispered, watching as Miley walked away. __

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, then try to tell me how it is  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll Make it out of looseness  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh, 

Miley snuck out of her window again, and ran to the garden, looking for Lilly.

"Miles, what are you doing here?" Lilly asked, sitting up from where she was laying in one of the flower beds.

"I came to see you" Miley responded, and Lilly blushed and looked at her feet.

"Why didn't you meet me, like we said?" Miley asked, not noticing Lilly's look of guilt.

"Cause, your dad's going to kill you, I don't want that to happen" Lilly mumbled, and Miley sighed and walked over to her.

"Don't care" she whispered, before kissing Lilly on the lips.__

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you would ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts to town I said

Miley walked around the outskirts of her small town, looking around for Lilly, who had told her to meet her there for something important.

Miley sighed, ready to walk home, when Lilly grabbed her shoulder.__

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He fells to the ground and pulled out a ring

"I've missed you so much these last few days, my dad's stupid" Miley said, turning around to face Lilly so quickly, that she almost knocked the other girl over.

Lilly fell to the ground, taking something out of her pocket, and looked up at Miley._  
_

_And said_

Marry me juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talk to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

"Miley Stewart, you have made me happier then I've ever been, even if we had to keep this secret, I love you so much, will you marry me?" Lilly asked.

Miley's mouth dropped open in shock.

"I talked to your dad, he finally gets it, he knows we love each other, he's happy for us, Miles" Lilly kept talking, and Miley was piecing things together in her mind.

"Yes" she said, and Lilly jumped up and spun her around, kissing her firmly on the lips.

**AN: Awesomenessirific. Yep, it sure was. **


End file.
